


I'll Be All Right One Day

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxious Bodhi Rook, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Cassian Andor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Bodhi Rook, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Cassian's depression raises its head, Bodhi does his best to understand and be there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble prompt "Can you talk to me?" at alloftheprompts on Tumblr, but I liked the initial outcome too much to cut it down and fit it into my drabble collection.

“Can you talk to me?” Bodhi asks softly.

Beside him, Cassian is a blanket-covered lump on the bed. It's afternoon, far past the time he should have gotten up. At first, Bodhi had thought he was sick, but that isn't the case. It's something else.

“Please?” Bodhi pleads. “Just...say something? Is there something I can do to help?”

The blankets are pulled down just a little, enough for Cassian's brown eyes – wide and shiny with tears – to show. “I just need some time, Bodhi.” His voice is soft and rough. “Sometimes...it's just hard. I need to rest.”

Bodhi thinks he can understand. There are times he feels similarly. Times when the constant anxiety gets to him and he just wants to shut himself away from the world. The Empire would never have let him do that, but the Rebellion seems more forgiving.

“Do you want to be alone?” he asks gently. “I can leave. Or if you need someone to talk to...”

There's silence for awhile before Cassian murmurs, “You can stay.”

Bodhi doesn't know quite what to say to that kind of trust, so he stays quiet. Cassian buries himself in the blankets again, and Bodhi agonizes over what to do. Finally, he figures out what might be Cassian's back and puts a hand on it, rubbing gently. He can feel the other man shaking a little. Is he crying?

Before he can convince himself not to, Bodhi asks: “Can I hold you?”

He feels the chill of having done something wrong for an interminably long moment before Cassian whimpers, muffled by the blankets, “Please.”

Heart breaking for him, for this man who gives so much of himself and hurts so much in silence, Bodhi lays himself down next to the pile of blankets and wraps his arms around him. He can definitely hear Cassian crying now as the captain shuffles a little closer, and Bodhi just closes his eyes and hangs on, praying even this little bit will help him.


End file.
